The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style)
DisneyandSanrio360's movie spoof and animal style of 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Young Simba - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Hello Kitty (Sanrio) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Pumbaa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mufasa - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Sarabi - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Scar - King of the Cat (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *Shenzi - Tin (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) *Banzai - Alley (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) *Ed - Pan (Tom and Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes) *Rafiki - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *The Mouse - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Gopher - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Sarafina - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Chamelon - Pascal (Tangled) *The Wildbeests - The Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Beetle - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) Scenes: *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 2 - King of the Cat and Tom Cat's Conversation *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 3 - Tom Cat Jr.'s First Day *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 4 - A: Tom Cat Jr.'s Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 5 - King of the Cat and Tom Cat Jr.'s Conversation *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 9 - The Stampede!/Tom Cat's Death/Tom Cat Jr. Runs Away *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 10 - King of the Cat Takes Over Pride Rock *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 11 - Meet Jack Skellington and Baloo *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 13 - King of the Cat and Roquefort's Conversation *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 15 - Duchess Chases Baloo/The Reunion *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/Tigger's Wisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Jack Skellington and Baloo's Distraction *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts King of the Cat/Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 20 - Thomas O'Malley vs. King of the Cat/King of the Cat's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Aristocats King (DisneyandSanrio360 Style) part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Cast Gallery: TomFace.PNG|Tom Cat Jr. as Young Simba Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba Hello Kitty 2.png|Hello Kitty as Young Nala Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Adult Nala Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Timon Baloo_smile.jpg|Baloo as Pumbaa Char 26751.jpg|Tom Cat as Mufasa Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Sarabi char_39074.jpg|King of the Cat as Scar Tin,_Pan_and_Alley_in_T&JMSH.png|Tin, Pan and Alley as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Rafiki Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Zazu Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Sarafina Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech